Of Mermaids and Wizards
by ScarlettAnderson99
Summary: 3 girls, mermaids, are lost at Hogwarts. They make friends there and think its all good. But evil is brewing. And they are going to help, even if Dumbledore doesn't want them to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys hope you like it. **

Ana stared off into the distance. Her two best friends were arguing about what happened and what to do about it. Until a few seconds ago, she was too, until she turned to the side and could have sworn she saw just a little wisp of smoke, she turned to tell her friends that there were clearly people nearby, but since the smoke was gone, they would probably dismiss her sighting as wishful thinking. then she decided the next best thing to do. Ana soundlessly started walking towards it, They were best friends, had been forever, and she knew that even if they didn't want to, they would follow her. This was partially because she was notorious for getting in bad situations in the woods. They always said she was lost but as she put it

" I was not lost! i knew exactly where i was, exactly where i was going, and exactly how to get there. i just didn't know how to get away from where i was" ( this usually occurred when she was in a swamp and her shoe was stuck or she took a "shortcut" through the woods only to find a thick wall of thorns between her and anyway out. But to really understand the full story here, you need to go back a few hours to that morning.

oKo

Ana awoke with a groan. her stupid friends had insisted they use this glorious Saturday to explore Kina island. A few years ago they had spent a night stranded on Kina. There they had found a moon pool and had miraculously been transformed into mermaids. That had been a lot for three ten year-olds to handle, but now, seven years later, they basically had gotten the hang of it. But the other night, they were sitting in the moon pool just laughing and playing with the water using their powers (they each could heat it, cool it and move it) when Katherine announced

" You know guys, we've never actually gone out just to explore the island. Like, the whole island. I mean... we know thew route from the above ground entrance to the moon pool to the beach, but we don't know the entire island. I bet there are parts of it we've never even been on." and after that she and Abby had made this whole plan to go hiking that Saturday. Ana was okay with it too, until they announced that they should arrive at dawn.

Ana rolled out of bed and pulled on some shorts and a tank top, she went down stairs and made herself an egg before leaving a note on the table, pulling on her new sneakers and walking outside, not that she needed her shoes for long because it was like a quarter mile walk to the docks and she jumped in, heading to the beach at Kina to meet the girls. When she got there Abby was bouncing with excitement and Katherine was rubbing her eyes tiredly. A tired and grouchy Ana then preceded to move some water from the ocean to splash Katherine directly in the face and turn her before drying herself off in 5 seconds flat.

Normally she would take it slower but right then she knew she would need to run. The result was that it stung, a lot. She stood up just in time to hear Katherine fall down. Kat, as Ana called her when she wanted to annoy her, quickly dried herself and started chasing Ana around the beach while abby tried to yell for them to stop.

"I thought it would wake you up Kat! After all this whole thing was kinda your idea! Be a shame if you were too tired to enjoy it! "

Katherine stopped and rested her hands on her knees, mutering under her breath

"I'm gonna kill her, I'm actually gonna do it this time"

Ana laughed and walked up to Abby.

"Alright team leader, which way first?" she asked. Abby closed her eyes and stuck her finger out before spinning in a circle and then opening her eyes.

"we will go in that direction! Follow me men!" she said in her best "team leader voice" As they walked, Abby ever the chatter box said

"Ahh this brings back memories doesn't it? Walking through the woods. Remember when we were just three ten year-olds. Wondering if we were going to end up like the people on those TV shows. Katherine complaining about how she was missing mac and cheese night"

" Hey! I happen to like food." Katherine defended. She suddenly started to think, then a gleeful expression spread across her face.

"Ana? You didn't know where you were did you? You were lost!"

"Alright so i didn't know where i was"

"Did you know how to get home?"

"No"

"Did you know where we were going?"

"OK fine i was lost! But the time i ruined my purple shoes in the swamp i was definitely not lost."

Abby smiled

"Whatever an- AHHHHH!"

Abby suddenly tumbled down a hole. Ana, who was walking right behind her fell down after her. Katherine laughed and called down

"Can you climb back up?" Abby yelled back

" Yeah we could just walk right back up. Come down! It's exactly like the moon pool!" Abby explored a little longer."Holy crap its even got a pool. Its literally JUST like the moon pool!" Suddenly, the noon sun came over the pool and it shined with reflected light. It looked so very inviting and Katherine was the first to squeal and jump in. Which resulted in her immediate disappearance. Ana screeched and jumped in after her, concerned for her friends safety. Abby jumped in after her, and they all ended up on the forest floor.

"You had to jump into the freaky shining pool of light!" Abby grumbled to Katherine.

**hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! until then id love you to review!**


	2. Hagrid

**1001 words exactly. A happy accident. This chapter took longer than it probably should have, seriously. Okay here it is.**

The girls walked through the woods for a good hour or so Abby had yelled her irritation out at Katherine for her impulsiveness. Ana was much more passive aggressive. It always looked like an accident with Ana, and there was never any proof that it wasn't. This would usually come in the form of backhanded compliments, but in the woods, she just waited till they were walking decently fast and then dropped to the ground in front of Katherine causing her to trip over her, and claimed she had "tripped on a root" After walking this way for awhile, they stopped at the shore of a very large lake, and Katherine decided she had had enough of this.

"I'm sorry okay, it didn't occur to me how dangerous it was to jump in and literally while I was in the air on my way in I realized what I had done"

"That's the problem! You're so impulsive! You just never think before you act!" Ana shot back. Katherine clenched her jaw before saying quietly

"At least I'm not a slut. I think before I act that way!" Ana gasped at this. She knew Katherine had always thought her a bit, promiscuous. But she never thought she would go so far as to call her a slut. She let out a low growl before tackling Katherine right into the lake. They both transformed as they fought in the water. Abby dove in and tried desperately to pry them apart. she ended up boiling the water between them, forcing them apart.

"Both of you apologize to each other now! Katherine, Ana is not a slut and you know you only said that because you knew it would hit a nerve! Ana you shouldn't have been so hard on Katherine. Your mean girls abilities are fine when they're turned on my jerk of an ex-boyfriend. But seriously, turn them on one of us again and i will end you!" That's when they heard a soft cough. Looking over at the shore of the lake, they saw the hugest man they had ever seen. He had a kind look on his face but they still needed to be cautious. All holding up there hands, preparing to use their powers if need be, they looked at him suspiciously and moved closer to the shore

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ana asked softly in a very scared voice.

"I'm Hagrid. the grounds keeper up at the school. I've never seen mermaids like you before. Most aren't nearly as...pretty as you. Or human looking for that matter."

The girls all looked at each other Ana motioned for them to huddle.

"He totally is talking like he knows all about mermaids"

"Yeah but he could be playing us, maybe he's just trying to get us to trust him"

"What other options do we have?

"Am i seriously the only one who noticed the HUGE castle on the hill?" The girls all turned at the same time to look up at the castle. They then turned back to each other, and continued their chatter.

"That looks like the creepiest place ever!"

"Is that the school he was talking about because its a castle on a hill and it has towers and it's beautiful and i would LOVE to go there!"

"No way am i going in that place it looks terrifying"

"Once again, do we HAVE a choice?"

The girls all sighed, before slowly turning around and looking at the man, who had an confused but slightly amused expression on his face.

"What kind of school?" Abby asked him.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry of course" He said with enthusiasm. The girls all gaped at him.

"I'm sorry , did you just suggest that that is a magic school in a castle? And that you're the really big grounds keeper?"

"Of course. Its Hogwarts! Run by Albus Dumbledore."

"Prove it" Katherine said flatly.

"If you come up to the school with me i can bring you to Dumbledore and he can prove it." Katherine

"Alright but do not think that we can't stop you if you try anything." Ana said with an edge to her voice.

"Okay we just have the matter of getting you up to the school. Will you be hurt if you exit the water?" Hagrid asked with what he hoped was a disarming smile. The girls just scoffed lightly and climbed out of the water. They dried them selves off and stood up in front of him. He gaped.

"Wait...you aren't like...part human are you?" He asked in awe.

"We were humans completely. We were transformed into mermaids. But we have completely human families and homes and everything." Abby said. Some of the fear was gone from her voice. They all followed Hagrid into the castle. The whole time, he was chattering about how much he loved magical creatures and how he wants to become the teacher of that at the school. The girls asked him about this magic school and he told them all about it. Finally, they arrived at the school, he opened the doors and led them down a long hallway. As they reached a large set of doors, he stopped them.

"You all wait out here while i get Dumbledore. I don't think its really necessary to alert the whole castle of your presence just yet." with that he walked through the doors. The girls waited in the hall for a moment before coming back through after a man with long white hair and a matching beard.

"Girls, this is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of the school" Hagrid smiled while he said this. All three girls could tell how much he admired this man. The man looked at them quizzically and said quietly.

"Well, we do have a bit of an issue here don't we girls?"


End file.
